


Failure

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [29]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Drabble, F/M, Family, Parenthood, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 115 - Parents</p><p>---</p><p>Nick and Helen have to come to terms with some bad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

Nick sits on the edge of the tub, and Helen is perched on the lid of the toilet. He's got his head in his hands and tears running down to drip off his nose. She looks angry.

"Can't we try again?" Nick looks up at her, his face hopeful through the tears. Helen glares.

"Just face it, Nick--we can't have kids." Her use of the pronoun--we--is a lie.

It's he who can't. It's his fault.

"I'm sorry." He hears her stand, throw the damning pregnancy test into the waste basket, and stalk away. Eventually the front door shuts, and Nick gives in, and sobs.


End file.
